bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobias Heartland
| image = | race =Hanyō | birthday =June 1 | age =16 (introduction) | gender =Male | height =5 ft | weight =110 lbs | blood type =AB | affiliation =Cross City | occupation =High School Student | previous occupation = | team =Cross Prep Soccer Team | previous team = | partner =Ura | base of operations =Cross City, Highton View Terrace | relatives =Yue Nisshōkirite (Father, deceased) Nisshōkirite Family Rose Heartland-Ross (Mother) Sarah Heartland (Sister) Charlie Ross (Step-Father, Deceased) | education =Cross Prep | signature skill =Spiritual Awareness Kītsu Technique | manga debut =Bleach: Final Act | anime debut =The Bones of thy Father | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Tobias Heartland (トビアス中心地, Tobiasu Chūshinchi) is a Hanyō, living as a Spiritually Aware Human in Cross City, Washington. Due to his father's disappearance, he is blind to his latent Demon half. He is a new freshman at Cross Prep and the primary protagonist of Bleach: Final Act. Appearance Tobias is normally wearing a red t-shirt which has an alchemic array stiched on to it showing his favorite band. Over his shirt he is often seen wearing a black hooded coat, with a fur lined hood. He also wears a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. While at school he is seen wearing a white collared shirt, with a blue tie around his neck. His pants are black and have a chain hanging from the left belt-loops. He is also seen wearing his schools yellow blazer and brown shoes. Taking after his father, Tobias has white hair which is cut short and left to fall evenly around his face. He has his mothers green eyes and his is of average height and weight. He has a fair complexion and he has slight muscle tone showing his training for his soccer matches. Personality Tobias is a rather loud individual for his size, as he is often heard before he is seen. This adds to his inherit rebellious streak seen while attending school or at home, as he feels that he is entitled to some things but at other times he just likes to hear himself talk. This behavior started while he when his sister was born and was always given more attention than him despite being the older twin of the two, and in his anger he would start fights at random and was always in trouble for fighting, however he more often than not fought to protect the same person he was jealous of due to an innate love for her. He would protect her from bullies and later their abusive and rather lewd step-father. Aside from his punkish attitude he is very book smart which compliments his street smarts in that he can speak intelligently but also can curse like a sailor. Plot Part III Equipment : Given to him by Yue Nisshōkirite in order to obtain missions and such from the Seventh Division, this cell phone is able to pinpoint Hollows as well as still acct as a normal cellphone. Ring of Azar: This rare artifact belonged to the Goddess Azar and acts as a beacon for the Star Fragments. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Due to his latent spiritual power, Tobias is able to sense and interact with spiritual beings, however he is confused as to why he is able to. Athletic Skill: Being the Captain of his school soccer team, he has a considerable about of athletic prowess. By unwittingly shifting reiatsu to his legs he is able to run faster, take more hits and endure pain to a higher degree, however this is supplemented by his intense training drills and harsh personal exercise regiment. Hand to hand Combat: Having taken a few self defense classes at the community center, he has some skill with it, but not enough to actually fight but rather defend himself. Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Power: While widely untapped, Tobias has a hidden reservoir of spiritual energy, which after awakening his true potential, he was able to preform super-human feats, however he didn't take after his father due to the nullification of his Quincy and Shinigami power, which was assimilated into his Demonic power. Demonic Abilities Kītsu (帰一, "United into One"): This upper level demon technique is only available to Hanyō when they merge with their s. This merger allows for the Hanyō to bypass their normal limits and assume a mock Demon form. For Tobias he gains red hair and matching wings, allowing him the ability of aerial combat. Due to his familiar's fire based powers and his Quincy heritage he is able to form a crossbow which attached to his arm or any number of bone-like weapons. However due to his inexperience in using familiars power, he is unable to utilize both his Wings and Weapon-state at the same time, thus splitting Ura's power between the two. To activate his particular Kītsu, Tobias needs to call out "Gattai" (合体, union). Star Fragment Soul (精神, "Seishin") is the name given to Tobias' Star Fragment and is one of the mythical gem fragments which legend states increases the overall power, speed and strength of its user 100 fold. In the hand of a full demon, it grants the power close to or equal to that of Lucifer himself. In the hands of a Hanyō, it allows for them to realize their full potential. In the case of Tobias, it granted Shinigami-like abilities, as he manifested his fragment in the form of a Zanpakutō-like sword. In form and function, his sword is nothing like a normal Zanpakutō and as such he doesn't have a Shikai or a Bankai, but he does have powers equivalent to a Zanpakutō Release. Normally it takes the form of a simple katana, having a plan guard and no unique features other than the moon etched into its hilt. Once activated, his sword radiates with a golden energy to which Tobi takes the sword in hand and calls forth its name, followed by Awaken (寝覚め, nezame) and his simple katana is transformed into a radiant and saint-like golden , comprised of a near perfect double edged blade and perfectly balanced ornamented cross-shaped hilt. On the hilt are engraving, showing that it in fact a holy sword of some sort, and they run on both sides of the guard and pommel. It is known as the Holy sword , but whether these claims are valid are left to question. :Star Burst Stream (星劈流れ, hoshi heki nagare): This extremely high level skill was created by Tobias in order to harness the power amplification ability granted by Soul's union with his own energy. Utilizing both Soul's holy sword form as well as Ura's demonic bone sword, he is able to dual wield and attack with increased speed and strength. Using this he is able to land a continuous 30-hit combination strike on his opponents, ignoring any and all damage done to him in return for the duration. By increasing his speed he is able to fight with more force and as a result resembles a feral beast, not stopping until his opponent is no more. When triggered his swords glow with a white light. :Final Technique: Tobias the Lightning God (最終術: トビアスの雷神, Saishūjutsu: Tobiasu no Raijin): Once declared, Tobias draws in a vast amount of spiritual energy, bathing his blade and body in a golden light. This golden light changes his hair to gold as well as causing it to spike out wildly, his wings also change to gold. Due to the vast amount of Reishi he draws into his body, his own reserves are increased exponentially and he is able to withstand most attacks for the duration of the technique as once charged he flies up into the air. After reaching a high enough point, he simply falls back down to earth, diving into his opponent in a radiant meteor. The force of the impact is variable and to use it at its fullest potential, Tobias must be synchronized with Ura before use. Pulse (脈, Myaku) is the name given to the second fragment that Tobias acquired and to date it is his most powerful due to its ability. Rather than becoming a weapon outright, like her sister Soul, Pulse's power resides in the ability to draw out a manifestation of ones inner most desire and psyche. By placing his hand on ones heart and making eye contact (or making it appear to be such) he is able to activate Pulse in order to create a crystallized item which then warps into a weapon, item or power granted by that persons heart. While he is using said item, the person is in a comatose state of suspended animation, unable to die but not quite alive. His most used item is his sisters "Monk's Prayer Sword" and Fleur's "Unyielding Shield", due to the powerful combination they create. Relationships Trivia *This character serves as a replacement of character Jason Palmer as well as a retcon of Shirokaze Kawatsuki. *His theme is "Red like Roses" by Jeff Williams. *His appearance is based on that of from the Anime/Manga series . References Category:Human Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Demon